Making Love To The Unknown
by KikiTheTiki6669
Summary: Just a KakashixReader Au lemon 18 an Au of you coming to the the world of Naruto and cumming for something else ;)


The darkness was truly frightening. The night shrouded her with comfort, her music guided her while tears flowed down her cheeks. "Is this all the world has to offer me?" [Name] asks herself. Her music blasting in her ears, her bag in hand and boots on her feet. [Name] steps on the ledge of her window seal about to jump out in attempt to head towards the forest. A strange darkness approached her unknowingly. As it grew near it brightened into a black cloud and surrounded the area. [Name] didn't notice the gaseous cloud until it was too late. When the gas surrounded her she could feel herself go numb and has the strange feeling of being stretched and pull. Her body felt as if it was being torn apart by every molecule. Soon she felt herself falling from a great height.

[Name's] mind was racing as she thought of everything that had happened. "Is this what my punishment is going to be? Is this what I get for running away?" Squeezing her eyes shut she let her body fall, fall into the depth of the unknown. The wind was rushing past her as she shut her eyes bracing herself for the most likely deadly landing. [Name's] back cracks against a limb of a tree before falling and tumbling onto the ground. Laying in an immense amount of pain she attempts to move, her body failing to obey what she willed it to do.

Finally able to sit up, [Name] looked around her surrounding area. Trees as green as emeralds, and grass as dark as moss. She wondered where she'd ended up, because this forest was definitely nothing like she was familiar with. There was something almost surreal about the area around her. "Where could I possibly be?" She asked herself and looked at the sky. [Name] winced as she tried to stand, finding a nearby branch that worked as a walking stick, something she could lean on. She figured she probably had a few broken ribs and sprained ankle. Looking around for any source of life that she could get some help from. Staying still so she could listen to the area around herself. Soon she heard a nearby stream, [Name] gave a choked and painful breath wincing in pain and began walking towards the water source where hopefully help would be. Once she got there she knelt and drank some of the crystal blue water and sat down for a minute. "Ow" she groaned as she lifted her shirt, revealing a large bruise on her side. "Yup, definitely a broken rib or two."[Name] wasn't paying attention to her surroundings like she should have, and it wasn't but a few moments until she had a sharp object pointed at her back a low voice whispered in her ear causing her to stiffen painfully.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The strange man asked. Turning her head a little bit so she could take a look at the man.

"I'm [Name], I don't know why I'm here. I'm not even sure how I ended up here. I just know that I fell from a great height and I'm injured." [Name] spoke hesitantly. She could feel the blade in her back, it was slowly poking into her skin; she knew that if she tried to move she would surely perish.

"You aren't normal, and you aren't from around here are you?" The strange man stated before backing away hesitantly, giving her an opportunity to turn around and inspect who was speaking to her. Gasping as soon as she saw who stood before her eyes. Kakashi Hatake. Not wanting to give away she knew who he was she bit her lip and lowered her gaze. [Name] was a huge anime fan since she was a child. Growing up she always watched the anime Naruto. She found it helpful while she was in her depressed states knowing that the blonde ninja never gave up, gave her the courage to continue life not giving up. While watching the show she found one particular character more fascinating than the rest. Kakashi Hatake, Jonin ninja of the Village hidden in the Leaves. He always seemed carefree and passionate about what he likes, but whenever he needed to be he always got serious. Traits she could always appreciate.

"I'm s-sorry but could I burden you for some medical treatment. I seem to have injured myself when I fell from the sky." [Name] asked politely. Kakashi looked at her cautiously especially since the strange girl stated she fell from the sky.

"Follow me," the white haired man stated and turned walking towards the village. Kakashi knew he needed to speak with lady Tsunade. This girl was an intruder or at the very least an abnormal one, she didn't even seem like she has any sort of chakra in her body, so how this girl was alive was beyond him. Or was she even alive, this was something the hokage was going to have to determine. [Name] took a couple of steps before her vision starting going out.[Name] collapsed and her body hit the ground.

Kakashi turned around to make sure the girl was following him and his eyes widened slightly and he heaved a sigh as he walked over, picking up the girl. "What a pain." He said and carried the girl into the village, taking her straight to Shizune's office. Opening the door, he laid her upon one of the beds. "Shizune, this girl appeared in the forest and was badly injured, she said that she fell from the sky. Could you please take a look at her body." He stated "I have to go talk with lady Tsunade."

"Of course Kakashi, just leave her to me." Shizune took the girl under her care while Kakashi left. Shizune looked at the girl and spoke to herself. This girl is wearing some strange clothing. I don't recognize what village this could be from. setting her thoughts aside Shizune began investigating what was wrong. Upon her examination she saw major bruising indicating internal bleeding.

Meanwhile, Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door, quickly being summoned inside. Giving a slight nod of his head in greeting, he began explaining once Tsunade gestured him to speak. " Lady Tsunade, I have some rather interesting information to inform you. I found a young girl in the forest outside of the village. The girl claimed that she fell from the sky, on top of that she doesn't appear to have any chakra source." Tsunade looked weary.

"Where is this girl now?" She asked tiredly wondering if this was another assault from the Akatsuki. Being the Hokage was tiring, working long hours, keeping the village safe and in order.

"She's in the infirmary with Shizune, she is treating her wounds." He replied in confirmation.

"Well let's get going to take a look at this mysterious girl." Tsunade stood and walked to the door.

"Okay," Kakashi agreed and followed the large busted woman out of the room and towards the infirmary, where they greeted by a frantic Shizune.

"Oh! Lady Tsunade! Give me just a second and I'll be right with you." She said as she ran around finishing the last of her treatment."Sorry Lady Tsunade, this girl's injuries were very severe and needed to be treated promptly or she could have died. The fact that she was still alive was a miracle." Shizune stated while she wiped the sweat above her brow before standing over by Kakashi and the hokage.

"That's okay, what have you learned from the girl so far?" Tsunade asked the girl directly. Shizune looked at her and pursed her lips.

"Not much, the girl was passed out the entire time she's been with me." Shizune sighed and looked back to the girl wide eyed as she notices some stirring. "Oh my! She's waking." She remarked and walked over with a glass of water.

"Mnnn, what the fuck?" [Name] groaned and looked around while holding her side and sitting up, the white kimono falling open just a little bit. Surprised, she closed it and looked around. "What the-?!" she noticed three people next to her.

"Would you like some water miss?" Shizune asked and handed the strange girl some water. [Name] took it gratefully and chugged it down before sitting up straight and swinging her legs over the side of the table to sit properly.

"W-where am I?" [Name] asked with fear in her voice, knowing that she could die if she made a wrong move.

"You're in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, what is your name, child?" Tsunade asked staring cautiously at the girl. "Are you a ninja from another village?" She added. [Name] looked at the woman and took a deep breath before she replied.

" No, I'm not a Ninja... To be honest with you I'm not even from this world..." She sounded unsure, she wasn't sure how they were going to react.."My name however is [Last/Name], [First/Name]" She responded and looked up at the blonde haired woman. "Please, I'm no danger. Even if you think I might be. I-I could show you, I don't even really know how to fight..." [Name] responded feeling a little dizzy and weak. Tsunade nodded and looked at the girl thinking to herself

Tsunade understood what Kakashi meant about the girl not having any chakra. She was definitely unusual and unique, stating that she wasn't from this world was a bold move. If that's the case then where is she from? Who is this girl in front of her. Why is she here? Who brought her to this world. This is something that the ninja's will have to look into. The hokage knew that she was going to have to keep an eye on this new girl. She would only put her best on the mission, currently that would be Kakashi. She looked to Kakashi who was next to her. "Kakashi, I have a new mission for you. From now on this [F/N], [L/N] will live with you in your place. You will be responsible for keeping an eye on the girl." She looked to the girl in front of her. Amused at what the world could possibly be bringing them in the near future. "[Name], how old are you?" She asked the girl in pure amusement yet still serious. She knew how Kakashi could be, not that he'd do anything to the girl but still she'd like to confirm.

[Name] looked a little taken aback from the sudden question shaking her head she looked at Tsunade. "I'm 21" [Name] answered in a weary voice. She wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that the Hokage and Kakashi were talking about. Kakashi nodded and waited for the girl to be healed enough to leave.

As soon as [Name] was able to leave the medical wing a few days later, she had been picked up by the silver haired nin and followed him to his home, a small apartment near the Hokage mountain. [Name] looked around the apartment trying to memorize everything and stood awkwardly in the center of the main living room. There wasn't much in his home other than a simple sofa, some book shelves with his favorite perverted series; Make Out Paradise. Among the questionable books held many other books about ninjutsu and historical properties.

"Well, this is where I live. I'm told to keep an eye on you so please, don't make any trouble for me while you're here." Kakashi spoke directly to the strange girl in his living room. He had one of those questionable books in his hand currently reading it.

"I won't make trouble." [Name] stated softly. And If she was being honest with herself, she was rather uncomfortable about the whole situation. She didn't know what to do at this point. It didn't help that an awkward habit of hers to just stand around, she had a friend once that basically had to push her into a chair in order for her to sit down finally.

Kakashi looked up at [Name] and wondered why a girl like this just suddenly "fell from the sky." This was something that was definitely surreal. He studied the girl for a good moment, just taking in her features. She was about [your height] tall, had [eye/color], and [hair color]. Her personality seemed shy at first, as if she was hiding some sort of secret. But after a little while and one she seemed comfortable she was loud and outgoing. But it was those possible secrets that were bothering him. As a ninja, he was trained in learning how to read people and to determine the situation, the hokage and himself were weary of the girl and the situation in general. Since they haven't said anything to the other ninjas, no one knew of her existence yet.

Kakashi looked at the girl in wonder and sat down on his couch. "Go on, take a seat it won't bite." The girl looked taken aback and looks at the chair awkwardly sitting on the edge. She looked nervous her eyes darting around. "Are you ok? Why are you asking as if someone is following you?" She jumped slightly and blushed

"N-no it's nothing like that. Back in my… my world, I was always this awkward…" she spoke sweat dropping at the ninja.

"[Name], as long as you're here you can just be yourself." Kakashi said as he slowly took off the mask. Her eyes widen as she stared at his handsome face.

"Holy fuck me sideways…" she muttered under her breath. He was definitely hot in the manga and anime, but in real life? Damn give me a piece of that heaven! Kakashi must have caught what she said since he also caught her staring.

"Like what you see [Name]." He was also a big time pervert. [Name] looked away and rolled her eyes.

"Bitch please, you're still way to damn clothed for me to like what I see." She smirks back at him and turns around leaning into the chair she was sitting in closing her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she actually was. That was until she felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Kakashi stares at the girl in wonder, he watched her fall asleep and rolled his eyes. "Such an odd one." If I were to compare her to my students she could be hyperactive like Naruto yet rather intimidating like Sasuke. It's a wonder she's survived this long without help. I picked up the girl in my arms taking her to my own room and laid her on the bed. I guess i'll be taking the couch tonight. With that I grabbed a pillow and extra blanket laying on the couch to get my rest before the next day arrived.

When morning came the birds chirped happily and merrily. The sun shone on [Name]'s face and roused her from her peaceful sleep. She looked around noticing that she was on a bed, since there was only one bed in the small apartment she easily put together that this was Kakashi's. She was kind of curious and smelled the sheets she had in her hand and bushed. "Fuck, I look creepy." She muttered to herself. A blush still present because she did notice that it smelled like him which had a scent of pine, and new books.

After [name] finished with her weird fascination with his bed and decided to make the bed up, she walked towards the bathroom to clean up just a bit. When she reached to grab the knob the door opened and her face collided with a wet, bare chest. [Name] had started to fall backwards when a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her into him. She looked up seeing a maskless, naked Kakashi against her. He was still kind of wet from his shower and she stares into his grey eyes.

"Uh… T-Thank you!" [Name] squeaked in surprise. She went to move away and blushed realizing she couldn't. "K-Kakashi?" She questioned embarrassed.

"[Name], I don't know what it is you're doing to me." He leaned down and whispered into her ear making her shiver, she wasn't sure if it was from the soft breeze on her neck or if it was from the wet heat growing between her legs. Kakashi was always her favorite and for whatever reasons she had she always seemed to get turned on by him.

"K-Kakashi?" [Name] questioned and looks up at him her face a cherry. It wasn't long till he leaned down and kissed her neck where it met her shoulder a sharp gasp came from her mouth and she bit her lip holding back a moan. What was he doing. She had only met him yesterday. So, what the fuck was going on through his mind. She felt something poke towards her lower back near her butt. She knew exactly what that was and blushed harder. "Mnn~" a moan escaped her lips as he began sucking her neck leaving a mark. She felt his large hand move from her stomach to her lower abdomen close to her pelvis. She leans into him unable to control her feelings anymore.

"[Name], I want you." She heard him speak lowly to her, nibbling at her ear making her knees weak.

"Then, t-take me" She moans out unable to contain herself her knees buckled from what he was doing to her. Picking her up he carried her to the bed his towel falling after he stripped her to her under garments. He stared down at her blushing slightly his hands tracing part of her body. Occasionally grazing old scars. [Name] looked away when he did. "I'm not pretty."

"I'd have to beg a differ, because to me you're the most beautiful woman I've seen. Scars tell you're strong and that you have a past." He gestured to his own. She smiled softly at him and leans up kissing him finally and he happily obliged licking her bottom lip for permission. She groans and teased him denying him entrance. He growls and smirks his hand snaking under her bra playing with the little hard pink nub. He gently twisted it and pulled at it and his tongue entered her mouth when she gasped. The kiss growing deeper as they fight for dominance, [Name] soon losing the fight gave into him.

He crawled on top of her smirking down at her unclasping her bra and kissed her neck down to her chest. Kissing and sucking at her erected nipple. Taking the small nub in his mouth he sucked and flicked at it with his tongue, his teeth grazing at it. He enjoyed the delicious sounds coming from the small [h/c] haired woman below him make him throb even more for her.

"Kakashi–– ~ " she moaned his name for him and his other hand slipped down her stomach and slipped into her panties fingering her warm, wet, vagina. His fingers dripping in her sweet liquids as he inserted one into her. "A-Ah~!" her mewls and cries of pleasure were intoxicating to him. She just gave him more reasons to claim her for himself. He began working on the other breast so one doesn't get more love than the other.

Finally, once he was done giving them attention, he kissed his way downward watching the blush spread from her cheeks to her entire face. When she realized what was about to happen. She bit her lower lip in a sexual and adorable way. Her half lidded eyes in yearning.

"Kakashi, you tease~" She moans out as he reached her panties taking them off with his teeth. He smirks up at [Name] before spreading her lips and began attacking it with his tongue. He loved how sweet she tasted and he fingered her slipping in two then three fingers stretching and pumping her. His tongue swirling around and flicking at her clit. He even grazed her sensitive nub with his teeth which sent loud and explicit moans echoing throughout the room.

[Name] grabs at his hair pulling him even closer to her. "Oh fuck I need you!" She screams feeling herself go over the edge with a strong hard orgasm. Once he knew she was sensitive as can be since she just came. He smirked and watched her as she looked at him with a lewd expression on her face. She crawled on her knees on the floor and took his huge erection in her mouth licking at the tip and sucked coming off with a pop. She smirks watching his eyes roll into the back of his head her hand grabbing at the base fiddling with his scrotum. His moans escaped his mouth and makes her grin in more delight. Feeling the wetness between her legs increase since she felt it drip down her legs. Pumping his erection, [Name] decided to lick from the base of the scrotum to the tip of his erection. Licking the tip since it was the most sensitive part she groans as she attempted to deep throat it but it's length and girth was too much for her small frame.

Kakashi had came in her mouth enjoying it so much he couldn't hold back. The good thing about releasing at least once is because the second time He'd last longer. He grabs her and pushed her back on the bed smirking slightly and slowly crawls over her grabbing himself he helped coax it into her warmth. A deep moan escaping his lips as he felt her walls pulsating against him.

[Name] whimpers slight feeling his size. "Oh, f-fuck me…" She moaned out lifting her hips. Kakashi nodded and agreed beginning to move inside her. He felt his erection pulsating inside her. Her wanted her to scream his name so he began thrusting harder into her. "A-Ah!~" She groans and pants harder wanting him.

"Scream my name [Name]" He demanded her slamming himself inside her.

"K-Kakashi!" She obliged moaning louder. With that he slammed into her pounding her relentlessly. The one saying that kept running through the younger girls mind was "He's going to fuck my brains out." She wanted that and so much more. She felt his hand press and massage around her anus as she squeaked moaning louder. He didn't like this angle so he decided to pull away and flipped her over so her stomach was on the bed and ass was high in the air. He slammed back into her his thrusting became harder and faster. Her breath hitching in her throat as a scream emitted from her small voice. "OH FUCK! KAKASHI!~" Her voice echoed around them as he smirks knowing he kept hitting her G-spot. He fingered her ass slipping one finger playing around with her. He could feel her come once again as her walls tightened tremendously. But he wasn't done with her yet. Oh no he wanted even more. He pressed two fingers into her anus and she screams again feeling his fingers in her and his erection burying itself deep in her warmth.

"I'm going to fuck you so so hard [Name]" He lewdly spoke into her kissing and licking and biting at her back. "I'm going to make you mine." He spoke dirty to her in her ear. He felt her dripping in all of her juices. He loved it. Her screams were enough to slowly pull him over the edge. With a few more thrusts he buried him all the way deep into her. His tip slowly pushing through her cervix before releasing into her. His seamen filled her and he removed his fingers and his erection slowly shrank back to normal. She eyed him tired, panting, sweaty and covered in seamen. She noticed that even soft he was huge. She could get used to this.

"We should do this again sometime, Kakashi" [Name] said a slight smirk playing upon her lips and she laid against him feeling sore as fuck, she was tired and slowly felt her eyelids droop hearing his soft voice chuckle speaking normally.

"Whenever you feel like it I'm all yours." Kakashi stated sweetly to the girl who promptly fell asleep again. He also felt himself being drawn into the world of sleep and he soon joined her.


End file.
